EP 1 329 607 A2 specifies a hood manifold, whose gas carrying inner pipe manifold is formed from single-piece, T-shaped pipelines. Each time, the front pipeline adjoins the following pipeline. A collector for several manifolds is not described.
EP 0 748 928 B1 specifies a manifold collector arrangement formed from sheet metal shells, which has several manifold pipe connection ports formed by shaping of two sheet metal shells in the region of the connection plane for the connection of four manifold pipes and an outlet port formed by the sheet metal shells for connection to an exhaust pipe of an exhaust gas system.
DE 103 01 395 A1 likewise specifies a manifold collector formed from sheet metal shells, having several manifold pipe connection ports formed by shaping of two sheet metal shells in the region of the connection plane for the connection of four manifold pipes. The outlet port is formed as a rim hole within the lower sheet metal shell for connection to an exhaust pipe of an exhaust gas system.